The invention concerns a fitting for furniture, in particular a fitting for kitchen corner cabinets with an interior that is accessible by a corner cabinet door, comprising a substantially vertical support column that is, for example, stationarily supportable in the interior of the piece of furniture as well as a connector to be arranged on the support column for securing objects that are to be supported on the support column, for example, a shelf and the like.
Fittings for furniture of the aforementioned kind, in particular for kitchen corner cabinets of the aforementioned kind comprising an interior that is accessible by means of a corner cabinet door, for securing shelves that can be pivoted out of the corner cabinet are disclosed in EP 1 949 817 B1. In this fitting, the vertical support column can be adjusted to various cabinet heights in such a way that the support column is of a two-part configuration and can telescope. Objects that are to be supported on the support column such as shelves can be supported however only on one part of the two-part support column so that shelves cannot be arranged in the upper area of the support column. This is contrary to an optimal utilization of the cabinet interior of a piece of furniture.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fitting for furniture with which objects to be supported on the support column, for example, shelves and the like, can be supported across a great vertical range on the support column.